xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Yazuni Azran
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Kanji style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 夜叉 白か - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Manga name style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shirokami Yaksha - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alternate names style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Kuroyasha Kira Yatogami Troll Sadist - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Chapter 0: True Awakening Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Appears in style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Episode 1 and Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Age style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 3 (Post-Time Skip) 11 → 21(Time Skip) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Male - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" September 3rd - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 5ft, 7in - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 170lbs - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Occupation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Freelancer - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Affiliation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin no Kamikaze Divine Academy - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Student Type style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Forbidden - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Likes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Divine Providence - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Dislikes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Disrespectful Activity - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Tori Shirokami (Older Brother) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Ability style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Learn and master other's skills through experience. - }} |} =History= Past (Also known as "Kuroyasha" or "Black Yaksha" 黒夜叉) His name in the original universe is Kira Yatogami; he was born 7 months after the big bang, meeting his brother Tori. Their father disappeared moments after but he took it as if it he died (Which caused most of his darkness to show during childhood) and so he wanted revenge and destroyed some of humanity. He finally realized that killing innocent people and destroying cities would not bring him back so then he eventually gave up; Akitatsu knocked him unconscious one day while he went to search for some food. They woke up in a lab with many other children, during a war but were saved by the a swordsman who was called Juubei Nakajima, he taught kids at the Divine Academy how to sword fight and had his own army which fought against people that tried to take power away from the people and abuse their own power. He raised them and entered them into the Divine Academy at 11. About 8 years later at age 11, him, and Tori were given a trial by the Great Three Greek Gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They faced all of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses they crushed them one by one. After that, they fought the monotheistic Gods and Goddesses only to have a fateful encounter with their father yet again. They fought bravely but were no match against the Supreme God; they were greatly injured and fatigued then defeated. After they recovered, he decided to go on his own breaking away from the group and leaving the universe. He went to another universe and his memory was all taken from him but was given the name Yaksha Shirokami by his mother, Amaterasu Omikami. Personality and Appearance Yaksha Shirokami (白神 夜叉 Shirokami Yaksha) is the deuterogamist of the series True Awakening.'' He is sometimes a self-hating'' youth. However, at the same time, he usually laid back and kind to other people Kira tries to play the cool role at the right time. He will also avoid fighting sometimes, since his father died he did grow up with much depression and anger but some of that eventually went away around the time he became a teenager. He can be a very kind person until he is angered or sees some acts of evil by humankind. He is somewhat misanthropic and can be a little anti-social when it comes to humans but he is kind towards them since they played no part in the death of his father, but at the same time, he suffers from stress and depression, which can sometimes be his weakness. He rather sees them as pets sometimes and he acts a little naive. He was born with red hair but it eventually became blue, he wears a black magician robe with yellow at the collar of his robe, he sometimes seen with a Katana, and even though the black magician robe is his favorite or trademark outfit, he does not wear that all the time. His weight is 162lbs and his height is 5 ft., 7in. He has over billions of different skills, he reads Shonen Jump often and will try to even learn or copy the abilities of other people just for fun.' Skills and Abilities '''Immense Strength''' He also spent a long time training his physical attacks at the Divine Academy, joining many clubs for help. He has learned many different styles of fighting like Kung-Fu, Judo, Karate, Tae Kwon Do and a fighting style he created himself that appears to be similar to Muay Thai. He can knock down buildings easily and even put cracks in the Earth with his punches and he is strong enough to pierce strong materials and durable people with just his hand or foot. He is a black belt in Judo, a red belt in Karate and a White Sash in Tae Kwon do. '''Extreme Durability''' He can take numerous attacks without being fatigued, scratched, or bruised. He had defeated many different Gods and was also trained by a few of them and learned some different fighting techniques that they used to help him in future battles. He did many time carrying heavy weights like a giant boulder or even a building, which greatly helped him build a lot of pain resistance to punches, kicks, cuts, and heavy objects thrown at him. '''Superhuman Stamina''' Because of a lot of the weight training he does through the series he has built much stamina and is able to fight for a long time before getting tired, he can run for a long time as well and jump great distances. '''Immortality God created him during the Big Bang, his age however is unknown since he was sent to another time. He is able to take physical attacks sometimes without phased at all once he is in control. However, while in his regular state he can feel pain yet he killed, though he may sealed away but it will take him time to break free of a seal. Complete Arsenal''' He possesses over a billion skills but does not use them all at once they shown sometimes throughout the series. However, he cannot control his power that well, until he becomes enraged then he regains full control of his power and the color of his eye changes to a red one. He is able to learn the fighting skill of others after being hit by it twice or seeing it for a good enough time '''Comet Punch''' (Suisei Panchi 彗星パンチ) It is his strongest physical attack and signature attack, the Comet Punch. It is capable of splitting a planet in half while in Destructive God mode. He never likes using that move unless there is no other option. He also tries not to use any of his death and destruction abilities since he prefers to mess around with his opponents rather than finish them from the start. His physical strength is extremely high which makes his punch a real threat, it also lowers the defense of his opponent and shatters their bones, there is no way to block this punch (Without receiving damage) but it is dodge-able. '''Wolf Striking Shadow''' (狼影攻撃渦 '''Wolf Shadow Attack Whirlpool) or Wolf Striking Shadow''' as it is called in English is a combo that consists of 37 high speed''' slashes with his Katana, him and his opponent become surrounded in a shadow like mist where it is impossible for anyone else but him to see. Yaksha then moves around his opponent in a triangular formation, and disappears in the shadows reappearing to land a slash on his opponent only then to return to the shadows repeating the process repeatedly. Once he gets past the first 10 hits his speed increases every time he reaches 10 hits, and the last strike is outward direction where he stops as his opponent has been hit with the devastating barrage of slashes. He calls it "The world where light doesn't exist." since light cannot be used during that time and has no real change to the outcome. Warrior God Mode (Bushishin Mōdo 武士 モード) Once he enters a form his hair becomes even longer and goes back to its original color but more of a red color from his anger, his regular form is 100 times weaker than his Warrior God mode as he stated. Once in that mode all of his reason to protect anyone or value the life of others no longer matters to him, his speed, power, reflex and pain resistance all increase greatly however he is not invincible. Character Inspiration Character Base: '''Long normal blue hair, he wears a black magician robe with yellow at the collar of his robe similar to Yuri Lowell from the Tales of Vesperia and Zeref from the Fairy Tail, he is seen with a Katana. He has light blue eyes, regular nose, normal eyebrows, normal face, no shoes bare footed, he wants a normal build with somewhat tone, his skin is very light and pale colored, he has black pants like Zeref.' Trivia * When translated from kanji, Shirokami (白神) means White God. * When translated from kanji, Bushi (武士) means Warrior. It can also be translated to Samurai. * Warrior God Mode is also called Achilles Mode named after the Greek hero and demigod Achilles. * When translated from kanji, (夜叉) is taken from the Sanskrit word "Yaksha," a type of creature from Indian or Hindu Buddhist mythology who were mostly canine in appearance. The Sanskrit for "Yaksha" also means "demons who fly by night." Some of these canine devils were converted to Buddhism. In addition, became guardians of the religion, as well as the guardians of the precious minerals of earth, such as gold and silver. These creatures are used akin to the statues of lions you see affront Buddhist temples, as statue protectors of the holy grounds. Category:Characters Category:God Characters Category:Male Characters